The War Has Won
by Fireflyhikari
Summary: <html><head></head>It was only when the third outpost stopped responding, that the Decepticons realised there was no turning back. This was done for fun.</html>


**Author:** _LadyPeneloSolidor_

**Title:** _The War Has Won_

**Rating: **_T_

**Summary:**  
>It was only when the third outpost stopped responding, that the Decepticons realised there was no turning back.<p>

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I don't own the songs that have been chosen. They are owned by their respective owners. I also don't own Transformers they are owned by Paramount Pictures and whoever else helped make the amazing movie.

* * *

><p><strong>The War Has Won<strong>

It was only when the third outpost stopped responding, that the Decepticons realised there was no turning back.

"Ah Slag. What are we going to do Starscream?"

"As the humans say we are just going to have to buck it up."

"Do we have to? The Autobots are a bunch of wusses."

"I'm afraid so. Megatron hasn't responded and so we have to go."

The two Decepticons knew there was no other option and so since their teammates left them alone they had to buck up and head into the Autobots territory.

"Where the slag is Barricade?"

"He chickened out and don't you dare leave me alone with the wusses."

Two hours, it took them to bloody long hours to find the room they had it hidden darn well. As they wondered inside the room, they noticed that it had already started and that Bumblebee was obviously winning.

"Well look who finally arrived we thought you Decepticons were to bloody chicken to show up."

"That's enough Ratchet; come join in on the fun it is nice to finally take some time off from all of the killing and decapitating."

"Ah slag you started without us Prime?"

"I'm sorry but Bumblebee really wanted to show of his speakers skills."

The two Decepticons watched as Bumblebee started to sing.

_**I like to move it, she likes to move it he likes to move it yah like to move it.**_

"Ah slag with only two of us we are so not going to win."

"Much like in battle huh? We Autobots always kick your behind."

"Really Ratchet that's enough. We are here to have fun and not argue over small petty things like fights."

"So whose turn is it now?"

"Good question Sam. Why not let these two have a go?"

"Hey Bee the Decepticons are going to have there turn now."

"The human is annoying me can I please kill it Starscream?"

"Slag no! I told you there is to be no killing whilst we are here."

"Ah slag your no fun."

"Ratchet why don't you go first we shall have a go afterwards."

"A chance to kick Decepticons buts; I'm defiantly going first."

Sitting down the two Decepticons watched as Ratchet grabbed the microphone and started to sing. As he was singing, the two droned his voice out right up until the last lyrics.

_**Call me a doctor. I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life.**_

"Only you would start to sing a doctor song Ratchet. So which one of you Decepticons want to go first?"

"Oh come on you have to admit for Eminem that song is pretty cool. So do you Decepticons think you can top that? Or are you to chicken like your teammates that haven't shown up."

"Oh we are so game. I'm going first Starscream."

"Go for your life; just don't make a fool out of yourself like you do in battle."

"Score; My turn Ratchet now hand over the microphone."

Starscream watched as Ratchet handed the mic over to his fellow Decepticon and prayed to Cybertron that he didn't screw this up otherwise they would never here the end of it even in battle.

_**Fill me with your poison take me, t-t-take me wanna be your victim, ready for abduction boy, you're an alien.**_

Oh slag he was singing a romance song. Surely, Megatron would not mind if he lost one teammate. Starscream was minutes away from killing him; He had specifically asked him not add any further embarrassment to the Decepticons.

"Okay Starscream it is now your turn. What song were you going to sing?"

Starscream stood up and took the microphone from Prime.

_**A brave new world the war is won the war is won A brave new world**_

"Not bad for a Decepticon. You have defiantly beaten Ratchet. I believe we finally have a winner Autobots. Congratulations Starscream you have won yourself a free wash from Mikaela. You have also won an Autobot free weekly pass not to be used at battle."

"Oh come on Optimus you can't seriously be giving the prizes to a Decepticon?"

"He won fair and square Ratchet. Now stop being a sore loser."

Two hours later the two Decepticons were finally out of the Autobot zone and so they headed down towards their own base turning into a familiar street they received that outpost that they were waiting for.

"Megatron to Starscream how did the gathering go?"

"Never again… Never again am I going to be substituted to that ever again."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"Why don't you go next time Megatron instead of chickening out?"


End file.
